


How To Put Tony To Sleep - Bruce Banner way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Its bruce turn to put tony to sleep, both already tired, how would Bruce handle it, with the help of Hulk i guess





	How To Put Tony To Sleep - Bruce Banner way

**Author's Note:**

> It’s brucie turn to put Tony to sleep.

Bruce stretches his sore muscles, rubbing his temples, god how long has he been there? He stomach starts to grumbles, he got up from his seat and out he went, he walked by Tony’s lab, since when was he back? Didn’t he had a mission hours ago?

 “ Hey Friday, how long has I’ve been here?” Bruce asked the AI.  
   
 “ You have been here for nearly 48 hrs Dr Banner.” FRIDAY reply, Bruce sighs.  
   
“Then how long was Tony here.” He asked.

“ he has been awake for 90 hrs, including the mission he went yesterday.” FRIDAY replies him, Bruce shakes his head, his stomach has to wait, his friend needs sleep or else he will burn out.

 

“Tony?” Bruce greets as he walks into the lab, shaking away to smell of Coffee and Motor oil, god he felt giddy already.

“ Tony!” He said louder, only for a messy head to pop out from whatever he was working on.

“ Brucie Bear?” Tony asked as he took of his goggles and place his welding equipments on the table.

 “ hey Tones.” Bruce greets him as he took a seat by the table.   
   
“ You okay Brucie?” Tony asked as he removes his gloves.

“ Yeah I’m great, isn’t it time for bed?” Bruce asked him, trying to suppress the nauseating feeling in his throat.

 “ Bed? I have to finish up on all of this first” Tony whines as he sips his coffee which already turned cold.  
   
“ Tony, don’t make me hulk out just to get you to go to bed please.” Bruce said as he rubs his temples.

Tony just shrugs his shoulders, and continues to do his work, Bruce just got up and just hulks out then and there, he stood big and tall behind Tony.

“Tony! Bed! Now! Hulk no joke!” Hulk said as he looks down at Tony.

Tony just gulps, damn he was scared of The Hulk, Tony froze on the spot, He only had time for his suit to assemble on him before Hulks nose starts to flare , Hulk just grabs him by the ankle and drags him out of the lab, hitting everything near him, Hulk was furious, he climb up the stairs till Tony’s room, and dumps him on his bed.

“ Now Sleep! Tony no sleep, Hulk no leave!” Hulk said, which Tony disassembled his suit and lay there covered in in sweat and bruises.

“ Fine but let me shower first.” Tony replies him, Hulk just nods, Tony went into the bathroom.

“Friday, get me Thor to my room, he needs to calm his boyfriend.” Tony commanded as he took his shower. 

As he walks out with his towel around his hips, Hulk was still there but Thor was there too.

 “Come on Hulk, Bruce needs to rest too, he hasn’t had his sleep, please Hulk.” Thor said to him, Hulk just pouts.  
   
“But Hulk missed Thor too.” Hulk said as he puts a hand on Thor’s shoulder.

" Come on big guy, Let’s go Alright.” Thor said as he pulls Hulk away, Tony just change and lays in his bed.

“ Hey Thor, can I get a lullaby please.” Tony asked as he looks at Thor, giving him a knowing look, as much Hulk loves Natasha’s lullaby, Thor’s one was much more affective, so Thor’s starts to see his Asgardian lullaby, which it took Hulk a few minutes to turn back into Bruce, and Tony was already dozing off.

 “ I’ll shall go now, Goodnight Anthony.” Thor said as he carried Bruce bridal style of of Tony’s room, so that’s was the only time Tony lets Bruce put him to sleep.

 


End file.
